


Give It All You Got.

by mindcomber



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dancing, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Its New Year's Eve, and Doyle knows a little place where he and Bodie can go to dance the night away...Title from the song being played during the Episode: Involvement.





	Give It All You Got.

On arrival at the night club, Bodie and Doyle find a secluded corner to down a few beer's before hitting the dance floor, in an attempt to bust some moves.

As they began dancing to the beat, Bodie bursts into hysterical laughter. "Seriously sun-shine, you call that jiggeling about dancing? I've seen more action from an Action-Man doll!"

 

Doyle laughed right back at him. "You've got some bottle Bodie, you're as stiff as a board game mate!"

Bodie became embarassed. "Ahem, Yeh well Raymondo, If YOU had a bulging package my size, restricted by tight trousers, well need I say more?"

"Ha ha, always playing the big man, bragging Bodie! Your 'package' doesnt seem to restrict you while were working, so whats different about now?"

"What is 'different' my son, is that I am not aroused by alcohol while we are working, and as I was actually joking about your 'moves' mate, they are rather exciting to watch, I am ahem, really turned on just watching you!"

Doyle smiled subtly. "Hmm you ole' smooth talker Bodie! Well in that case, we are heading home right now mate, back to my place, and trust me Bodie, I am going to be the only Action-Man YOU will be playin' with tonight!"

"Comin' up right behind you Angel-Fish, Happy New Year!"

"Oh it WILL be Bodie! Fireworks, I promise you, it WILL be"...

The End.


End file.
